Un saiyajin entre pecados
by jesuspecadoira
Summary: Bardock un guerrero saiyajin que sufrio la destruccion de su planeta, se encuentra con un grupo de seres con lo cual cambiara su vida y vivira aventuras para hacerse mas fuerte y vengarse de aquel que destruyo su planeta ¿lograra cambiar el destino?
1. el fin abre un nuevo inicio

Un sayajin entre pecados

 **Capítulo 1 prologo** **EL MALIGNO EMPERADOR DEMONIO**

Esta es una historia ancestral que ocurrió cuando los mundos humanos y espiritual no se habían separado – Atreves de la historia de Britania se han librado diversas guerras … ¿Por qué se desataron? Y ¿Cómo terminaron? Es algo que nadie sabe solo pocos en este mundo conocen la respuesta …- Y la orden que representa orgullosa esa época es la de los ¡ **LEGENDARIOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES¡**

En medio del severo espacio alrededor del planeta vegeta se encontraba Bardock encarando al malvado emperador a punto de enfrentarse a Freezer por ser responsable de la traición sobre sus amigos saiyajin

-¡¿POR QUE NOS ATACAS FREEZER?¡ pregunto furioso Bardock-¡NOSOTROS LOS SAIYAJIN HEMOS SIDO LEALES Y HEMOS SEGUIDO TUS ORDENES¡, ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTES?¡-volviendo a preguntar

\- Ja….- se burló la mano derecha del emperador …. Pero que tonto eres – dijo Zarbon

\- Ustedes los saiyajin solo han sido utilizados – dijo la mano izquierda de freezer Dodoria.-Bardock al escuchar eso quedo en chock.

-Simplemente quiero desaserme de todos los saiyajin dijo el emperador freezer… junto con el planeta vegeta- dijo mientras movía su cola y levantaba el dedo con una energía del tamaño de una canica que poco a poco se hacía más grande.

-¡Miserables¡- dijo Bardock – mientras cargaba energía en su brazo derecho

¡No queremos que aparesca ese legendario super saiyajin o sino estaríamos en grandes problemas¡-dijo con sonriendo

-¡SERA TU FINNNNN¡ - dijo bardock lanzando una potente ráfaga de energía hacia el emperador y sus secuases

-Muchachos por favor vean esto será un espectáculo – incrementando la energía de su dedo a un gran tamaño- que consumio la potente ráfaga de bardock en un instante -el emperador lanza su ernorme supernova que avanza y consume a sus soldados – junto con bardock

\- ¡MALDICIONNNNNNNNNNN¡ - consumiéndolo en fuego

-¡HA HA HAAAA HA HA A¡ - riendo el malvado emperador freezer

\- la enorme bola de energía choca contra el planeta vegeta, haciendo grietas de laba….un enorme estallido y una gran luz brillante.

¡SOLDADO ZARBON SOLDADO DODORIA MEREN ESTOS HERMOSOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES¡ - dijo sádicamente freezer sentado en su trono junto a zarbon y dodoria al lado.

 **Reino de leones**

 **-Despues de que los 5 pecados detuvieron al gran maestro Hendricksen después de optener su forma de demonio gris y querer liberar el sello del reino de los demonios y del gran sacrificio de Hawk al volver de las senisas y volverse mas pequeño se noto que algo sobre volaba hacia el norte que parecía un pájaro – después de el festival , el rey hace una ceremonia de condecoración para los pecados y Hawk por haber salvado a leones de una guerra santa.**

Afuera de la taberna del sombrero de jabalí – una sombra se observaba. - A una cierta distancia del bar , un sujeto con un tipo de vestimenta roja y pelo blanco grisáceo -era el zorro de la codicia (Ban).

Adios capitán – los vere después dice mientras mira el bar por afuera, sin que nadie escuche.

-Oye te escabulles sin avisar Ban , le dice el oso de la pereza( King)

Ban …. lo mira se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar

-oye no me ignores de cualquier forma ¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Ban – al bosque del rey hada

¡¿Que?¡… se sorprende King

El….¡¿el bosque del rey de las adas?!- pregunta exltado King

Sip… -dice Ban

¿De que estas hablando?...,- Yo estuve hay hace 10 años y lo vi con mis propios ojos …el bosque fue completamente destruido hace veinte años y se convirtió en un pedazo de tierra donde no crese ni una brizna de césped. ¿Que podrías hacer tu en ese lugar? – pregunto King

¿Qué importa no tiene nada que ver con tigo…. Bien nos vemos - dijo Ban mientras se alejaba

Oye… espera- dice King

 **Durante la súper nova destructora**

Consumiendo a Bardok ¡NO!...¡DEBO DE VENGAR NUESTRA RASA Y HACER PAGAR HA FREEZER!-creando una energía de su cuerpo se crea alrededor de el un campo de energía parecido a una burbuja . Una energía que emite el campo de energía impulsa a Bardok fuera de la supernova.

¡LO LOGRE!...logra escapar de la supernova y llega a una distancia segura sin que freezer se entere .

Kakarotto ire con tigo a la tierra .. Bardock se va a toda velocidad en su campo de fuerza (como el de Broly) en el espacio hacia un planeta de freezer.+


	2. SOLDADOS DE FREEZER Y CABALLEROS SAGRADO

Capitulo2 Soldados de Freezer y caballeros sagrados

Bardock se encontraba yendo a toda velocidad por el espacio exterior, congelándose de poco en poco, dirigiéndose hacia un planeta de freezer ,una base de operaciones para elites ; Que era lo más cerca que estaba de su extinto planeta para poder sanar sus heridas.

-¡BAMOS! ….¡YA FALTA POCO!... dice Bardock mientras va de picada entrando a la atmosfera del planeta.

 **Base de operaciones**

-Soldado técnico de computadoras…BIP BIP BIP …-¡señor nuestros sensores captan algo! que está entrando a la atmosfera del planeta está cubierta de llamas.

\- ¡Soldados prepárense, ¡ **BALLAN A LA PLATAFORMA DE ATERIZAJE**!-dijo el comandante de las tropas del gran ejercito de Freezer.

 **NOTA: EL COMANDANTE DEL EJERCITO DE FREEZER ES DE LA MISMA RAZA DE CUI EL RIVAL DE VEGETA A INICIOS DE LA SAGA DE NAMEKUSEI - ES MORADO CON UN RASTREADOR VERDE Y CAPA.**

Bardock al bajar de la atmosfera parecía un meteorito que se dirigía a la- PLATAFORMA DE ATERRISAJE , donde hay era esperado por 30 soldados . Al impactar creo un gran cráter donde salieron llamas aniquilando todos los soldados que lo esperaban y destruyendo todas las naves .

Después que impactara y el fuego había cesado Bardock se encontraba inconsciente en el gran cráter.

¡HAAAAA pero que ha pasado! Diciendo un soldado que salió un rato después del impacto -era un soldado médico y otros dos comunes.

 **NOTA: el soldado medico es uno de baja estatura de color verde con poco cabello naranja parece un reptil o ave y tiene como un vestido blando y su armadura**.

-Soldado medico: rápido llévenlo a la enfermería. - dos soldados lo llevaron a la enfermería donde lo pusieron en la máquina de recuperación de agua.

\- ¡Médico! ¿qué fue lo que callo e eso un cráter de tal magnitud, - ¡asesinando a mis hombres!? – dijo el comandante algo molesto

-¡Es. un hombre que callo y está dañado gravemente! – dijo con un poco de desesperación y miedo

-Ya veo tráiganlo ante mi cuando este recuperado quiero saber que le paso-dijo el comandante yéndose.

¡sí! - dijo el medico.

…BARDOCK…=Había sido llevado a la cámara de recuperación, al estar gravemente herido.-Este hombre es muy resistente callo en llamas y está vivo,…mhmm ..debió ser atacado por alguna creatura espacial y su nave debió ser destruida-dijo el médico pensando en voz alta.

 **NOTA: todos los soldados de Freezer en otros planetas, no sabían que del plan de exterminio de saiyajins , incluso altos mandos como el comandante o el capitán guinyu. Hasta que Freezer les aviso.**

Visión de Bardock

Mente de Bardock…..

Todo está de blanco solo él está flotando en la nada…

-Pero donde estoy… estaré muerto, - ¡MALDICION! ¡Ese maldito Freezer!. De repente salen varias sombras- 7 sombras negras en total ¡Pero qué. Cada una se hace en forma de humanoide entre ellas resalta una que es la más grande y porta algo parecido a un martillo otra trae un hacha muy grande y se ve más fornido que todos los demás pero entre esas sombras resalta una pequeña que pareciera tener una marca en su rostro.

De repente cambia a un panorama …. como el de un castillo con un reino ,_ con Zarbon y Dodoria destruyendo todo con varios soldados . Ggggg.. ¡MALDITOS!. Pero de repente salen 10 guerreros con aspecto confiado y marcas como la de la sombra que vio Bardock seres que nunca había visto antes.

-Mmmsss ¡GALAN acaba con esos dos y los demás – dice uno de los integrantes

-Espero que sean fuertes dice el extraño sujeto que pareciese que tiene una armadura plateada. O sino sus almas sabrían asquerosas.

-Ja ja ja.. ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? - creo que no importa de todas maneras destruiremos toda su insignificante rasa dice Zarbon acomodándose el cabello con otro brazo en la cintura.

-Basuras dice Dodoria

-Ja jaj jaj ja ja ja. – Se rien los soldados de Freezer

-SOLDADO APULE DIME SU NIVEL DE PELEA – dice subiendo su tono de voz sarbon . = SI¡ aver , el soldado presiona con su mano derecha el restreador …bibibibi++++DIEZ MIL +++ 15 MIL 20 MIL 23 MIL….no…27 MIL …..haaaaa! -preocupado y con miedo.

 **Fin de la visión**

Bardock comienza a despertar – con un leve burbujeo

HAAAA me alegro de que se haya despertado dice el medico junto con 3 soldados.

 **En el reyno de leones**

 **Mientras King y Ban iban al bosque del rey hada ;El resto de pecados Meliodas DRAGON DE LA IRA –( capitán de los pecados capitales),-Diane (SERPIENTE DE LA ENVIDIA) , (Merlin JABALI DE LA GULA) Y Gowther( CABRA DE LA LUJURIA) . Estaban en una celebración en honor por detener la guerra santa , en frente del castillo de leones con todos los caballeros sagrados viendo y aprendices de caballeros , el rey Bartra y las princesas les entregan medallas de honor y valentía a estos grandes héroes.**

 **Grandes ¡HEROES!... SON UN MONTON DE CERDOS, EL UNICO GRAN HEROE SOY YO EL CAPITAN DE LA ORDEN DE LAS SOBRAS , YO ME SACRIFIQUE PARA SALVAR AL REYNO OYE NARRADOR POR QUE NO ME MENCIONAS! TODA LA GLORIA ES PARA MI HAWK.**

 **NARRADOR: ESTA BIEN TE MENCIONARE….)=**

 **Acomodo: están frente al castillo donde esta bartra el rey y las princesas izquierda y derecha los caballeros , elizabet al lado de bartra sosteniendo las medallas y enfrente de ellos en orden Diane, Hawk comiendo sobras , Meliodas,Merlin flotando levemente del piso , Gowther .**

-Cresistes ala normalidad de vuelta rápidamente-dise Meliodas o sir Hawk mientras come sobras.

-¡Esta bien no me molesta!- dice Hawk mientras come sobras de un barril frente a todos

-Sir Hawk estamos en frente de su alteza.- dice Merlin a Hawk-pero este sigue comiendo y no responde

-Ban y King están alegremente ausentes – dice Gowther a Diane – caray ¿! adonde fueron!? dice Diane mientras se frota la cabeza

Atrás de griamor , Gil Thurner y Jauser se escuchan murmullos y su surros de los demás caballeros al parecer inconformes de que no fueron ellos quien derrotaron a Hendrikson.

-Los siete pecados capitales junto al caballero de las ….. (agacha la cabeza el rey y le susurra Elizabet) ..- ¿so…bras? -Limpiador de sobras.

¡OBJECION! – grita Meliodas

….

¡ PARA LA ENTREGA DE RECONOCIMIENTO!

¿Qué? – dice el rey

¡¿Señor Meliodas?! – pregunta exaltada elizabet

O al menos eso es lo que quieren decir algunos de los chicos de atrás de mi ¿estoy en lo correcto? ;- Los tipos que están susurrando detrás de mi … si tienen algo que decir díganlo estoy escuchando. -dice Meliodas a los caballeros.

Los pecados y Hawk se voltean a verlos derrepentente salen tres hombres saliendo de entre las filas de caballeros.

Oye esos tres son … o.. dice un caballero

De las seis estrellas de cielo azul , quienes sirven a lord danzel , el asistente del gran caballero sagrado menciona un caballero exaltado

Tres caballeros un enano bigotón con pelo en pecho y una espada grande detrás en su espalda -de un lado en medio un caballero confiado de largo cabello con una espada y uno delgado con la chaqueta abierta sin arma.

De rango platino ¡DOGGET!

De rango diamante ¡DEATH PIERCE!

De rango platino ¡!WAYEO!

El poder de un Aprendiz de Caballero Sagrado es de 145

El poder mínimo de un Caballero Sagrado es de 300

El poder promedio de un Caballero Sagrado de rango Platino esta entre 1.700 - 1.800

El poder promedio de un Caballero Sagrado de rango Diamante esta entre 1.900 - 2000

El poder promedio de un Cardenal esta entre 2.000 - 2.500

(Debo aclarar que esto de los rangos ni a mí me queda del todo claro, ya que los 7 pecados pertenecían al rango Diamante)

Los niveles de pelea de la organización interplanetaria de comercio o soldados de Freezer

Los mas débiles son de 300 a 500

El medico- 45

Comandante- 18 .000 ( no creo que le gane a dodoria ya que murió por una explosión de computadora en dbz)

Apule – 1 .500 – aumentado un poco -1.700- poder completo – 6.000

Zarbon- 23.000 transformado 28.000

Dodoria- 22.000

Continuara el el siguiente capitulo…..


	3. EL AMULETO O EL RASTREADOR

**El amuleto o rastreador**

 **En el anterior capitulo nos quedamos en la interrupción de la entrega de reconocimientos. ¡ESTA FUE INTERUNPIDA POR! " ¡DOGGET! , ¡DEATH PIERCE! Y ¡WAYEO!" …. Los cuales al no ver la pelea contra Hendrickson no conocen el poder de los pecados capitales.**

¡OLLE RECUERDA QUE TAMBIEN ESTOY YO SIR.. HAWK ..! .. ¡YO ME HIBA A ENFRENTAR A ELLOS, PERO SON DEMACIADO DEBILES PARA MI NIVEL HACI QUE LE DIJE A MELIODAS QUE PELEARA EN MI LUGAR!

¡OLLE YO ESTOY CONTANDO ESTA HISTORIA! YO EL NARRADOR.

¡COMO SEA!...FUUUUU … NO ACABO CONTIGO PORQUE TENGO QUE IR A COMER MIS SOBRAS.

 **EN EL CASTILLO**

-HMM….estoy seguro que habían más de ustedes que querían quejarse, pero solo tres de ustedes son honestos … así que , ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dice Meliodas con los brazos cruzados.

-¡solo queremos ver cuán fuertes es la legendaria orden de caballeros que salvo al reino del mal! . ¿Podrian darnos ese privilegio sir meliodas, capitán de los siete pecados capitales? – dice sir DEATH PIERCE

\- ¡sir Death pierce! ¡por favor considere su posición usted está enfrente de su majestad!- dice un caballero cerca de ellos dos.

-Desafortunadamente, estuvimos estacionados en las fronteras gracias alos dos caballeros sagrados traidores. Amenos que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos no podemos aceptar la entrega de este premio. – dice Death pierce.

Le rey bartra: Muy bien. Como desees….

¡PADRE! -dice Elizabeth

Meliodas mira a Elizabeth y al rey con una sonrisa de gusto

-Gracias su majestad… -Dice Death pierce

Yo iré primero. – Dice uno de los acompañantes de pierce

Espera un poco señor sin cejas. -dice Hawk

¿Qué? -menciona el acompañante

 **PODER:290**

 **FUERZA:470**

 **ESPIRITU:100**

 **NIVEL DE PODER: 860, eh. Dice Hawk- sale un humo de respiración ffu fuf uf**

 **NOTA: este tipo es tan fuerte para darle pelea alos soldados de Freezer pero no sé si les gane entre varios.**

¿Quién es este cerdo?

Nada mal pero no eres rival para mí. Meliodas luchara en mi lugar. - dice Hawk

Iba a hacer eso desde el principio. Pero, ¿Qué es eso que llevas? -pregunta melodías

Ese arete que el capitán de las sobras está usando … ¿es un ojo de poder, no?—menciona Gouther

 **Flashback….**

 **Merlin y Hawk se encontraban en donde parece ser su laboratorio donde hace sus experimentos y hechizos, una pequeña torre.**

 **¡** el ojo de poder de valor! ¿Por qué no la pruebas?... estoy segura que te gustara sir Hawk.

 **NOTHA: el ojo de valor es igualmente parecido a los rastreadores, pero este no explota a los 30,000 y divide en poder, fuerza y espíritu.**

Bueno… luce bien en mi como mi nuevo accesorio, pero …. ¿puedes darme algo que me haca indestructible o inmortal como ban o,o puedes darme medicina que haga lo opuesto de lo que distes a diane?¡algo que me haga grande! – dice Hawk.

Estoy segura que te gustara sir Hawk ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? - dice Merlin

¿probar…? ¿probar que? -dice Hawk

Échale un vistazo a esos caballeros caminando por la ventana-dice Merin

Hawk mira por la ventana a cuatro caballeros…

145-35-54-42

Oye merlin ¡¿qué es esto!?-pregunta Hawk

Son niveles de poder, lo que estás viendo es la fuerza del objetivo convirtiéndose en valor numérico. -dice Merlin

Estas diciendo que puedo medir la fuerza de alguien -dice Hawk

Pero no solo eso también al mirar fijamente a alguien su nivel se desglosa en poder fuerza y espíritu, el poder mide el alcance de su poder mágico, la fuerza la capacidad física y el espíritu mide su compostura determinación y perseverancia en la batalla . El poder completo es la suma de esos tres valores. -dice merlin.

Bueno entonces empecemos con la medicina que te hará gigante sir Hawk

¡no está bien! ¡todo bien! ¡esto es lo que quería!, ¿por cierto cual es mi nivel de poder? -dice emocionado Hawk

Silo multiplicas por cien es tres mil- dice Merlin

¡SI SOY TAN INCREIBLE! Hawk celebra brincando y saltando eufórico ; Lo siento Hawk no me pude contener-dice pensando merlín.

Fin del Flashback….

 **BASE DE OPERACIONES**

-Haaa me alegro de que se haiga despertado dice el medico junto con tres soldados.

-Haa tuvo suerte de que usted sea un saiyajin una de las razas guerreras más -poderosas, su cuerpo es muy resistente y su poder crese con las heridas. - Le dice a Bardock el medico mientras lo examina.

-Wow con razón soporto el impacto: dice un soldado

-Aaah ..Impresionante-dice otro.

\- ¡que me curaron! -dice pensando estos soldados no saben de la traición contra los saiyajin – si los ataco podrían creer que trato de huir y destruirán sus naves mejor debo mantener la calma.

-¡necesito irme! ... ¡donde están las naves! - dice Bardock con voz seria.

-¿Naves? O si pero primero aquí está su armadura por suerte había otra muy parecida a la que pudimos encontrar en los restos y tome un rastreador-dice el médico.

-¡¿Pero quisiera saber que le paso!?-pregunta el médico.

-No importa …dice Bardock mientras van caminando por un pasillo.

 **Sala de controles**

-¡Señor tenemos una transmisión del planeta FREEZER! – dice un soldado técnico en máquinas.

 **¡RAPIDO CONECTEN LA SEÑAL! -** dice el comandante

La computadora pip….pup….. ….. biit . estamos conectados- dice el soldado técnico.

¡GRAN FREEZER!... el comandante hace una reverencia ante él. - ¡Gran Freezer ya logramos conquistar … equst 235 … también logramos acabar al ejercito de cristal y conquistamos su gran planeta! Unos de los soldados más destacados eran Tagoma y Shisami.

¡Excelente! . Pero eso no es para lo que los contacte … -Todos los altos mando de confianza deben de saber: el planeta vegeta y todos los saijayin han sido exterminados a excepción del príncipe vegeta, un soldado llamado napa y uno de bajo rango llamado radicts , solo hechos están bajo mi cuidado y por si alguien queda en algún otro planeta lejano destrúyanlo.- dice Freezer.

….¡SI!…..¡Gran Freezer!..-dice el comandante frente a la pantalla

El capitán Ginyu ya fue avisado… ¿encontraron algún valor en los planetas? -pregunta Freezer

¡SI!...Gran Freezer encontramos poderes raros en equst 235 y tecnología rara en el planeta de esos seres de cristal. -Creo que le llamaban planeta madre, un poco de tecnología ya ha sido utilizado para crear nuevos rastreadores y ya han sido enviados al planeta Freezer-dice

¡Exelente!-dame un informe personalmente de tus nuevos descubrimientos personalmente después.- dice Freezer

Si gran Freezer.

 **Nota: hice mención de algunos programas de tv por qué se me hace más interesante la historia, aunque no creo que los valla incluir o tal vez sí.**

 **FIN DE LA TRANSMICION….**

Bardock, el soldado médico y los otros tres van caminando por el corredor.

-Desafortunadamente con el impacto, destruyo todas las naves de transporte a excepción de la del comandante. -Dice el soldado medico

Nuestro comandante nos dijo que lo lleváramos con él a la sala de comunicaciones, -le dice el soldado medico a Bardock.

Mmm… si tomo la nave del comandante poder llegar más rápido – dice Bardock pensando.

 **NOTHA: las naves de soldados de mayor rango son más rápidas como las de las fuerzas guinyu o la del comandante.**

 **Continuara en el siguiente capítulo….**

¡


	4. ¡¡DEMUESTRAME DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!

¡DEMUSTRAME DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!

 **Por favor escuchar este capítulo con algún tipo de música de su preferencia algo intensa….**

El médico y los otros tres guardias escoltaban a Bardock a la sala de comunicaciones, Bardock pensaba que tal vez debería acabar con ellos y robar la nave, tras caminar por un rato llegan; Una puerta se abre y hay una gran computadora,mientras hay varios soldados técnicos sentados presionando botones en los tableros de control con pequeñas computadoras en sus respectivos tableros.

El comandante de las tropas de Freezer planea un ataque junto a otros tres soldados

¡comandante el soldado que estaba herido quedo completamente curado! -dice el médico.

¡Quiero saber quién eres tú! – el comandante sin voltear a ver al saiyajin; Mientras que coordina en un holograma una estrategia para invadir un planeta, ¿quiero saber cómo es que caíste en picada a este planeta? ¿y cómo sobreviviste a la caída? -pregunta el comandante ocupado en sus planes.

¡señor es un saiyajin!-dice el medico

¡ **SAIYAJIN HAA**! El comandante se voltea rápidamente impresionado JAJAJAJA. Debí pensar que nadie sobreviviría una caída de tal magnitud.

El comandante hace una seña a los soldados que estaban haciendo guardia, los soldados se preparan levantando sus blasters.

-Lo siento saiyajin pero tu tal como tu rasa serán una ¡Historia! ¡ **MATENLOOO**!

Los soldados abren fuego con sus ráfagas de blaster contra el saiyajin

….piww…piwww…¡BAMMM! ..¡POOMMM!…¡FWOOOSHH!

Una nube envuelve la habitación, mientras que todos los soldados miran, los de control los guardias y los tres que lo escoltaron junto con el médico.

JAJAJAJA. – El gran Freezer estará muy contento al saber que acabe con uno de los que quedaban en otros planetas. ¡ **MUY BIEN SOLDADOS** …

Una luz de color azul se logra notar en la sala, en la mano del saiyajin, cargaba una energía de color azul….

¡ **MUY BIEN ESO FUE TODO, ¡SI ES HACI SON UNA BOLA DE INUTILES, LOS SOIYAJIN NO CAEMOS CON TAL ESTUPIDEZ!** – menciona Bardock

¡ **MALDICION**! - dice en comandante

Bardock dispara su energía que se dirige a lo más alto de la habitación…

¡MALDICON QUE ES ESO! -dice un soldado

La energía explota y lanza un montón de pequeñas ráfagas que se esparcen por toda la habitación, : atravesando a todos los soldados.

¡ **MALDITO MATASTES A TODOS MIS HOMBRES NO TE LO PERDONARE! ¡TE MATARE PERSONALMENTE**! – dice el comandante furioso

El comandante sube su mano a su rostro y presiona su rastreador - …BIP….BIP..PLI..

Ha ya veo con razón soportaste los disparos de blasters de mis soldados

Tu poder es de 15 mil nada mal eres un guerrero formidable pero no estas a mi nivel mi poder es de "18 mil" "¡ **SOY EL COMANDANTE DE EJERCITO DEL GRAN FREEZER**!". Soy uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo y un maldito como tu debería estar agradecido de luchar contra mí – Menciona el comandante.

15 mil mi nivel de poder subió después de casi morir. -dice Bardock en sus pensamientos.

¡ **EXELENTE**! – ¡matare a Freezer con mis propias manos! – dice Bardock

Estúpido. Bueno que empiece la pelea – dice el comandante.

BARDOCK SE MUEVE RAPIDO A UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONANTE PARA SOLTARLE UN GOLPE AL COMANDANTE, PERO EL LO ESQUIVA ….. EL COMANDANTE LE DA UN FUERTE DERECHASO EN EL ESTOMAGO A BARDOCK, …. BARDOCK ESCUPE UN POCO DE SALIVA PERO SE RECUPERA Y LO AGARRA DE LA CAPA PARA GIRARLO …LO HABIENTA DESTROSANDO LA PUERTA Y LOS CORREDORES.

¡Nada mal saiyajin .. escupiendo un poco de saliva y quitándose la capa. ¡Pero esto solo fue el calentamiento. -dice el comandante .

Va a toda velocidad hacia es saiyajin ambos se intercambian golpes y patadas….

Bardock se descuida y el comandante acierta un golpe seguido de una energía en su mano que saca a Bardock de las instalaciones.

¡MALDICION…. Dice Bardock mientras esta afuera

JAJAJAJA – eso es todo, realmente esperaba más de la rasa guerrera más poderosa de todo el universo – menciona con un tono burlón

JAJAJA .. de que hablas eso es todo lo que tiene el gran comandante de los ejércitos de Freezer-dice Bardock burlándose del comandante.

¡ **Esto se terminara ahora Saiyajin**! no puedo creer que te creas más fuerte que yo, pero no importa ahora ya vi lo que realmente son los saiyajin.

JAJAJAJA .. ¡No has visto nada de lo que somos capases la orgullosa raza de saiyajins y no perderé con una escoria ¡ **COMO TU**! – dice Bardock con orgullo

¡Estúpido! – dice el comandante

El comandante le lanza una horda de ataques, de los cuales tres le aciertan, pero Bardock le hacierta uno en la cara.

¡AAARRRRGGGHH MALDITO!

El comandante se lleva las dos manos a la cara de dolor…. ¡ARRRRGG MALDITO RRRGGG, mientras Bardock le da una fuerte patada y lo avienta abajo en la sala de comunicaciones.

¡YA ME HARTASTES MALDITO, TE ACABARE CON MI ATAKE MAS FUERTE! ¡TOKE MORTALLLL! – dice el comandante completamente cabreado del enojo, de su mano derechas sale una energía en su guante de color roja. JAJAJAJA – riendo frenéticamente , ¡ **HAORA MORIRAS**!

El comandante se acerca a toda velocidad a Bardock, en la sala de comunicaciones.

¡ **JAJAJA LA PEOR PARTE DE TODO ES QUE MI RASA YA NO EXISTE Y TENGO QUE MATAR A ESCORIAS COMO TU PARA LLEGAR CON FREEZER**! – dice Bardock muy enojado mientras carga una energía azul en su mano.

BIP….BIP….BIP…BIB. Que es este incremento de poder, 20 MIL ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SU…SU PODER SUPERA EL MIO OOO NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PUDE SER! – enojado se lanza a la cara del saiyajin.

….

Bardock le impacta su energía en el estómago antes de rosar su rostro. El comandante sale dirigido con una energía en su pecho hacia la computadora, explotando todo el lugar.

Bardock se cubre con un escudo de energia durante toda la explocion del centro de comunicaciones y toda la base.

¡MUY BIEN! ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Bardock quitando algunos escombros de la nave del comandante.

Está un poco raspada, pero servirá con esta nave debería llegar en aproximadamente cinco días a la tierra.

¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOO! Dice saliendo de los escombros el comandante y de repente cae al suelo y muere.

Bardock entra en la nave sincroniza la dirección en la nave se cierra la compuerta.

La nave despega a toda velocidad por el espacio exterior… ¡SWOSHHHHHHHH!

 **NOTHA: UN SAIYAJIN PUEDE AUMENTAR SU PODER DESPUES DE RECUPERARSE DE HERIDAD GRAVES SERCANAS ALA MUERTE DANDO LOGICA AL REFRAN LO QUE NO TE MATA TE HACE MAS FUERTE Y TAMBIEN PUEDE AUMENTAR CON UN ENOJO FUERTE COMO GOHAN CUANDO SE ENFRETO CON RADITS O FREEZER.**

En el reino de leones

¿Deberíamos comenzar? – dice uno de los acompañantes de Pierce Dogget, el cual dobla en estatura a Meliodas

Cuando quieras – dice Meliodas despreocupadamente

¿Esto estará bien? – se pregunta Elizabet

Capitán no te pases con el….- dice Diane a Meliodas

SI, si…. Despreocupadamente dice Meliodas

El acompañante de pierce suelta una andana de golpes a Meliodas, las cuales Meliodas sin esfuerzo esquiva ¡GOLPE TRAS GOLPE!

A una velocidad sónica la cual no se alcansa a ver para los más débiles ….

OHO…no puedo ver nada – menciona Hawk

Desesperado de la ametralladora de puños ninguno le da, Meliodas encuentra un punto abierto y lo golpea en la cabeza

Cae tirado en el piso el acompañante de pierce

Haciendo un poco de humo de polvo

Diane suelta una pequeña carcajada

HAHAHAH …NGH – ruge mientras está levantándose el aliado de pierce

Se levanta por mas quedando a espaldas de Meliodas

¿Eso es todo? .. Una mosca pudo haber hecho más. – dice el aliado de pierce

¡Si Hendricksen y Dreyfus fueron derrotados por gente como tu entonces ellos realmente no hicieron nada …!- dice el aliado de pierce

Enojando a Griamor

¡Ellos fueron un par de insectos que fueron promovidos solo porque el anterior caballero sagrado murió repentinamente! ¡Ellos nunca podrían haberse convertido en gran caballeros sagrados por su propia fuerza!

Debi haberme puesto como candidato cuando tuve la oportunidad . ¿cierto gran caballero sagrado junior?- dice el aliado de pierce mientras mira a Griamor.

¡BASTARDO! -dice Griamor mientras lo detiene Gil

No tengo ninguna intención de defender a esos dos, pero alguien como tu hubiese sido asesinado en un instante- dice Meliodas

¿Qué…? – pregunta el aliado de pierce

No tengo idea de que les paso a aquellos dos que les hiso hacer una idiotez así. Pero sabía que ellos dos fueron caballeros sagrados quienes defendieron lo correcto, y tuvieron la fuerza de perseverar y alcanzar esa meta- dice Meliodas

Puedes ser poderoso pero careces de esto de aquí – tocándose su corazón con su puño . Si eres haci no tienes derecho a llamarte un caballero sagrado .

¡NO TE BURLES DE MI..! ¡ UN CABALLERO SAGRADO SOLO NECESITA UNA SOLA COSA Y ESO ES…!

¡UN PODER ABRUMADOR QUE PUEDA APLASTAR A TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS! ¡DOBLE GOLPE DE IRA!

El aliado de pierce suelta con sus dos puños el ataque, "DOBLE GOLPE DE IRA" . El cual son dos puños súper cargados de fuerza que parecen dos puños gigantes

¡NO ESQUIBALO MELIODAS! INCLUSO TU NO PUEDES …. ¿Qué? – dice Hawk exaltado

Meliodas esquiva los dos puños y le da un golpe directamente en el pecho con un puño

¡AIIIIAHHHHHGGRRRRRRR DDADDA GGG! – retorciéndose de dolor mientras cae al suelo el aliado de pierce ¡GAGAGA NO ES JUSTO!

Vi que bajaste la defensa mucho al hacer un doble ataque directo .. así pues te ataque , deberías volver a ser un aprendiz de caballero sagrado.

Impresionante instinto de pelea dice Dear Piece y su otro acompañante, lo esquivo y ataco

Pierce recoge a su aliado ..

Haci que esa es la fuerza de la legendaria orden de caballeros …. Es increíble dicen dos caballeros espectadores.

¡E…estas bromeando! Este es el poder de Meliodas no puede ser – dice Hawk impresionado mientras examina el poder de pelea

PODER:400

FUERZA:960

ESPIRITU:2010

NIVEL DE PODER 3370 dice Hawk sumamente impresionado

Bien ¿quién es el siguiente? – dice Meliodas

Algunos caballeros comienzan a murmurar ¡Asombroso! ¡no esperaba menos de sir Meliodas! Estos idiotas ¿Por qué querían empezar una pelea?

Perdónanos dice pierce con su aliado en el hombro .. Me disculpo en lugar de Dogget por sus palabras y por perturbar la atmosfera. Pero por favor perdónalo mientras no estábamos su amigo más cercano perdió la vida en batalla.

Hemos visto suficiente, tu fuerza se nos ha sido más que demostrada…

 **En un lugar muy lejos…**

Planeta Freezer…

Gran Freezer los nuevos modelos de rastreadores de la base de operaciones han llegado… -Dice Zarbon

¡EXELENTE! -dice Freezer mientras ve que hay un mensaje en holograma dentro de la caja de los rastreadores.

En total son veinte rastreadores de última generación recientemente creados, fruto de la conquista del planeta Equst 235 y del planeta 315 Biogem o Mejor conocido como planeta madre… Estos nuevos rastreadores son capaces de detectar un nivel de poder superior y un especie de energía extraña que se encontraba en Equst 235 conocido como magia … pueden medir tanto niveles de ki como magia, fuerza, física y capacidad mental etc….fin del holograma.

Soldado Zarbon toma uno y los demás deben ser enviados a los Elites más fuertes.

SI gran Freezer. -Dice zarbon

Fin del capítulo….


	5. coincidencia¡¡ la premunicion

**El capítulo empieza en otro planeta**

 **En un planeta lejano ….**

 **En un planeta con una abundante civilización algo avanzada (como los zufuruyins). Un planeta muy codiciado por muchos por su abundante tecnología curativa, un sujeto a las afueras de la ciudad crea un círculo mágico recitando unas palabras ….**

DESPIERTA SER …. DESTRUCTOR ….SAL DE HAY

El sello está roto¡ por fin llego la ora de despertarse Gran creatura ancestral Darkamaku¡-Dice un sujeto tapado con una túnica negra.

 **Una luz Brillante destella desde las afueras de la ciudad …..**

-¡Pero que! … ¡qué está pasando! que es esa luz brillante! -dicen habitantes de la ciudad.

Comienzan a preguntarse las personas en la ciudad por la luz segante después de unos minutos…., la luz cesa ….

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?...-dice un sujeto en la ciudad

Crunch.. trannshhh… Pummmm….Tummm..

Aaaahh ¿Está temblando? – dice una chica

¡¿PERO QUE ES ESO?! ….. HAAAAHHH-grita una señora

 **Unas bolas de energías roja se dirijen con rapidez a la** ciudad ….. ZUUUMM…. KABLOOOO…. SBLAMSSS – destruyendo la mitad de la ciudad.

¡JAJAJAJA-SI el poder de la legendaria creatura DARKAMAKU ES INCREIBLE… CON ESTE PODER DOMINARE EL UNIVERSO!

Tal vez todavía no has recuperado tu fuerza pero invencible en cinco días serás tan fuerte para acabar con todo…..VAMOS…

¡DESTRULLELO TODO MI VESTIA JAJAJAJA! -dice el sujeto tapado con la túnica… TU PODER SOLO ES COMPARADO CON LAS 4 VESTIAS ANCESTRALE S, GILDEGAN…. MAJIN BUU … INDRA…Y …

 **Atrás de la gran creatura de tamaño colosal (como la altura del gigante EL REY DOLOR) se encuentran cinco sujetos volando a la altura de la espalda del gigante**

-Parece que nos ganaron en matar a los habitantes heeee -dice un sujeto de piel morada con cuernos y una armadura

\- Si capitán, pero también destruyo la mitad de la ciudad y su tecnología este planeta se devaluará -dice un sujeto de color rojo con una gran cabellera blanca.

¡MALDICION! ¡EL GRAN FREEZER ESTARA MOLETO!-dice el sujeto de color morado.

-¡PERO ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES? ¡! ¡NO IMPORTA MORIRAN IGUAL QUE LOS HABITANTES DE ESTE MISERABLE PLANETA! …. JAJAJAJA – dice el sujeto tapado con la túnica, parado en el hombro de la creatura

¡DARKAMAKU MATALOS!

El mago de la túnica vuela alrededor para ver como su creatura mata a esos sujetos.

NOTHA:LA creatura DARKAMAKU es una creatura gigante es como un pulpo gigante humanoide de color verde

LA GRAN CREATURA SUELTA UN POTENTE PUÑO HACIA ESOS SERES, PERO TODOS SE APARTAN

-No se interpongan es una orden yo luchare

Si capitán¡

Sentirás la furia del Capitán de las fuerzas del Gran Freezer GUINYU haciendo una pose de pelea

MUY BIEN A PELEAR CREATURA CON UNA SONRISA DICE EL CAPITAN GUINYU….

 **REYNO DE LEONES ….**

Dentro del castillo de liones

Entonces ¿de qué quería hablar con nosotros?

Antes de eso déjenme agradecerles una vez más por lo que hicieron, los ciudadanos que habían sido arrestados están regresando a sus hogares y la paz ha comenzado a regresar al reino - dice el rey bartra a los pecados capitales

Gracias por su trabajo el mal presagio que había nublado a lionés se ha disipado…. Sin embargo, el presagio de una guerra santa no se ha disipado. más bien se ha fortalecido aún más …¡

Presagio…?¿es debido a su poder "visión"? -pregunta diane

La exactitud de su poder es cercana al 100 por ciento-menciona Gowther

"EL NUEVO PRESIJIO APUNTA AL REINO DEL SUR".

"UNA BESTIA CON SEMEJANSA A UNA MONTAÑA DESPERTARA" "TRES HEROES SE ENFRENTARÁN CONTRA EL" "Y EN LO MAS ALTO DEL CIELO UNA BOLA DE FUEGO CAERA…. AL CAER, LA VOLA SE HABRIRA Y UN SER COMO NINGUN OTRO,…. SALDRA TRAYENDO UN CAMBIO A ESTE MUDO" "Y LA OSCURIDAD CREARA UN AGUJERO EN LA TIERRA" "LA MALDAD, LA OSCURIDAD Y LA LUZ SE ENFRENTARAN EN UN ENFRENTAMIENTO SANGRIENTO" …

Bartra ¿Qué vistes? - pregunta Meliodas seriamente

 **Planeta lejano…..**

Cappi¡… Capitan¡ …..esa vestía tiene un poder de 100.000 -dice el sujeto de color rojo

La vestía tira 2 puñetazos alas cuales el capitán ginyu esquiva, responde con una patada y un Sonic lluvia de golpes ,por todo el cuerpo de la vestía ancestral .

Las vestía suelta un gran rujido ….. a lo cual es capitán se aturde y la vestía le da un fuerte golpe mandándolo al suelo disparado …

Gahhhaaaaa …. ESO ES TODO VESTIA…el capitán responde levantándose del suelo quitándose un poco de sangre morada con su mano

La vestía suelta un ataque bombardero de puños hacia el capitán levantando demasiado polvo tras cada impacto de sus gigantes puños creando temblores que causan Asus alrededores las destrucciones de varias montañas y destruyendo la ciudad …

Se crea en el sitio del impacto un enorme oyó

…..PUFF ….PUF….FUA….se disipa el polvo … kaka achu …-dice un sejeto de color azul con una armadura.

-QUE bueno que esquive eso si no me hubiera matado JAJAJA ES HORA DE AUMENTAR MI PODER AHORA MI PODER ES DE 90.000.

GA G…HAAAAAAAAA¡…..

El capitán expulsando una cantidad de energía de color morado

-MI PODER ES DE 120.000 MIL

El capitán se teletransporta y le da un fuerte golpe a la vestía en el centro del pecho dejándolo tirado

SUPER ATAKE ¡SUPER RAFAGA DE CAÑON LECHOSO¡

DESDE LO ALTO DEL CIELO LE DA UNA RAFAGA DE DISPAROS DE COLOR MORADO.

LA VESTIA SE CUBRE CON SUS TENTACULOS …. LA VESTIA COMIENZA A CARGAR UNA ESPECIE DE ENERGIA AZUL ….

-CAPITAN EL PODER DE LA VESTIA AUMENTO DE GOLPE ES DE 300.000

-MUY BIEN SOLO ME QUEDA UNA COSA POR HACER …. ¡CAMBi...

Antes que el capitán isiera su ataque una ráfaga de energía impacto en la creatura.

 **JAJAJA …las fuerzas especiales de Freezer …. son tan débiles …¡**

 **Desde lo alto del cielo con el resplandor del sol se muestran tres sujetos ….**

 **uno de los sujetos dispara una energía eléctrica de color morado paralizando al mounstro , otro dispara varias ataques a las piernas y el ultimo crea una espada de energía de su brazo derecho y corta tanto como los brazos como las piernas y tentáculos de la creatura**

 **entre los tres lanzan un ataque desintegrando a la creatura y al mago tapado con una túnica.**

pero que fácil dice uno de los sujetos se volta a ver la ciudad…! HAAA¡ ¡LA CIUDAD ESTA DESTRUIDA!

-¡IDIOTAS! , destruyeron la ciudad en el proceso – ¡MALDICION!... el gran cooler se enojará

¡A quien le llamas idiotas imbéciles! -dice el capitán ginyu

¡Denos una razón para no matarlos! -dice uno de los tres sujetos…

Notha: los tres sujetos son las fuerzas especiales de ¡COOLER!

Una razón ….. yo te matare – dice el capitán Ginyu

¡inténtalo cornudo! -dice sauzer capitán de las fuerzas de cooler ….a guinyu

Los dos se acercan enojados con poses de pelea cada uno…

….bip….bip….Capitán …..GUINYU….. Capitán Sauzer reportarse a los centros de operaciones.

Te salvaste rubio…-dice el capitán Ginyu

¡Vámonos chicos. Dice Sauzer

¡LO mismo chicos! -dice Ginyu

Si capitán …-dicen las fuerzas especiales …

 **En la tierra ….**

 **-GYAHH-cuervos revoloteando**

 **Balle de Zhuhur a 150 millas al este de la capital de liones .**

 **Una creatura sobrevuela el valle deforme como si se tratara de un braso con alas**

 **Nave de Bardock ….**

Falta poco…llegare kakarotto….dice bardock en sus pensamientos…..

 **Continuara…**


End file.
